Son of the Surgeon
by urdhild09
Summary: Eight years ago Jane Rizzoli killed Hoyt with his own scalpel but someone is killing lesbians that share a resemblance to Jane and Maura. Now Boston and New York must team up to catch the new surgeon. But will Jane and Olivia catch him before someone close to them is the next target.
1. Chapter 1

_August 30, 2004,_

I visited my father today. I never met him in person and I never will. My father died in prison due to cancer. I refuse to accept the cause of death that is written on his death certificate. My father was a strong man and wouldn't die at the hands of the woman. My father had one last wish, a wish that I will grant. 

He will be avenged and I will finish what he started.

At only 9 years old I knew my destiny 

I will carry on my fathers work and Detective Jane Rizzoli will have a new boogie man.


	2. Chapter 2

_New York June 8, 2012 1:30PM  
_Summer hadn't started yet but tell that to the cloudless sky, the 95 degree heat that pulsed off of the payment of the Manhattan streets and human air.

Detective Olivia Benson parked her police issued Sudan next to the line of brown stones. She got out of the car, cursing herself for the thousandth time for wearing such a heavy shirt, the material already sticking to her sweat covered back. Olivia walked down the line of brown stones till she was stopped by the circle of TV cameras and reporters shouting questions at her. Shoving her way through the crowd with her head down and mumbling 'no comment' under her breath till she reached the yellow police line.

"Afternoon Detective," the patrol office that was standing guard greeted her. Out of respect she gave him a small nod then ducked under the line which cut off the brown stone that it was next to, from her neighbors.

Her partner Nick Amaro was already there. He wasn't doing any better than she was in this heat. His sleeves to his white button down shirt where rolled up to his elbows. His blue tie from before was gone and the first two buttons where undone, she could see the hem of his under shirt. Sweat trickled down his face and his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

"What do we got?" Olivia pulled on a pair of latex gloves with some difficulty due to her clammy hands and shoe covers.

"Madeline Harris, caucasian, 38. Warner places time of death around 11 or midnight last night," the stepped into the living room where their victim was.

"Who called it in?"

"Co worker who founded it odd that she didn't show up for work," Amaro lead his partner to the once spotless white couch.

A woman with shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, that was matted in several clumps in dry blood sat in the center. Madeline Harris' mouth was still duct taped shut and tape still circled her wrist, which where clenched in loose fist in her lap, calfs and ankles. The vic put up a struggle, the edges of the tape where scratched and chips of blue nail polish where stuck to the glue.

What caught Olivia's eye was the red streaks on Madeline's sky blue night shirt. She followed the lines, which became more darker and wider as she went higher till she reached the neck. A large gaping wound in the middle of the neck was the only injury that she could see on her vic.

"She still has her pants on. Why did this go to us?"

"Thats what I thought till they showed me this," Nick signaled one of the tech's to shut off the lights. The room was cased in a purple glow to the luma light. Olivia watched as the tech moved the purple blue light on to the matching love seat. Bright blue patches appeared.

"Seaman," Amaro nodded and signaled the tech to turn the lights back on. Even though the stain wasn't visible to her naked eyes, Olivia looked at where Madeline sat then back to the love seat. "This is not right it looks like Madeline died where she was sitting."

"I don't get it either. Why go through all that trouble bonding and gagging her and not rape her? I get that some psychos get there rocks off watching people suffer but this just doesn't settle right."

"Did you check up stairs?" Olivia pointed to the dark oak stairs. Amaro shook his head. Olivia sighed and motioned him up stairs. There where only three doors up stairs. The door in the center led to the master suite.

The bedroom matched the living room with it's white and blue bed spread and matching pillows. There was a window that looked over the park with a large enough window sill to sit on. On the window sill was a neatly folded light blue night shirt. Olivia picked it up. It was shorter then she thought and the small printed label said it was a size two. This was absolutely no way this was the vic's, she was no larger than a five.

"Hey Nick," Amaro came out of the master bathroom. "Look at this," Amaro examined the night shirt that his partner held up.

"Harris'?"

"No, it's too small," Amaro looked over to the cherri wood night stand. On the stand was a metallic photo frame. In it was a picture of Madeline with a petite blond female.

"Hey Liv I think I know who it belongs to," Olivia went over to where Nick was and took the frame from him.

"Madeline Harris had a girlfriend."

_1-6 Station House 5:00PM_

"What do we got?" Captain Cragen approached the two detectives as they finished putting up the pictures of the crime scene, any evidence and pictures of the decease. Olivia handed him a manilla folder with the vic's name and case number on the tag.

"Madeline Harris, caucasian, 38. Warner places time of death no later than midnight last night. She bled to death from a clean cut caused by a sharp knife to the throat. Her girl friend Julie Mandela, caucasian, 36, petite, blond, is missing. Seamen was found on the love seat and nothing came up in CODIS."

"Could it be that the girlfriend was cheating and asked the boyfriend to kill the girlfriend?"

"Not possible anyone we talked to said they where a well to do happy couple," said Nick. "Mandela was married and they have two kids together both girls, but the divorce went down well. Mark Sanderson, the ex husband, and Mandela share custody of the girls they were with him and he has a tight alibi. His friends and the bar can testify the he was with them till two thirty and didn't leave once."

"Could the killing be work related?"

"Possibly. Harris' worked for the IRS but all she did was calculate the numbers. Mandela however worked as a social worker in the Bronx, lots of opportunity to make enemies."

"Could they have been targeted as a hate crime?"

"Another possibility but we have no records of they supporting any gay rights groups."

"Okay. What do you think Olivia?"

Olivia didn't respond when her name was called, her attention focused on the picture of the crime scene. The way the killer positioned Madeline just filled her with dread and sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it. Was it a pass case? No, if she collared someone before they would have been more smarter by wearing a condom and the DNA would have popped up in CODIS. Also that said person wouldn't have been out, one of their amazing ADA's would have made sure of that. Olivia jumped when a large hand fell on her shoulder.

"Liv you okay?" Olivia took a few calming breaths to relax herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, What where you saying?"

"I wanted your opinion on why Harris and Mandela where targeted."

"I don't know Captain. A number of reasons like any other victim," Cragen gave her a questionable look.

"Are you sure you okay Liv you seem off."

"I'm fine it's just that I think I seen or heard about this before but I don't know where," Cragen nodded and gave Olivia a reassuring squeeze.

"Keep me posted," the two detectives nodded and their captain went back to his office.

"You sure you've seen this before Olivia?" Amaro asked softly. Olivia slightly nodded before approaching the monitors. Olivia looked over the picture of the living room closely to make sure she didn't miss a single detail. Her eyes landed on the coffee table, more accurate, underneath it. Underneath the coffee table was a white ceramic tea cup and saucer.

'_He ties up the husband by binding his arms and legs with duct tape. He then approaches the wife and rapes her all in front of her husband. He knows when the husband is about to move because he uses a warning system. A tea cup and saucer on the husbands lap. After he's done with the wife he slowly moves to the husband and delivers his coup de grâce. A single cut to the jugular. We called him the Surgeon because he kills all of his victims with a scalpel.' _

"I know where I seen this," Amaro raised and eyebrow at his partner as he watches her type away on the computer. He watches as she puts up a new case. Thirteen solved homicides solved in the years of 2000 and 2004. They called him the Surgeon because of his choice of weapon and preciseness of his cuts. All cases where handled in the state of Massachusetts, near or in the city of Boston, and handled by the same detective.

Jane Rizzoli.

_Boston June 7, 2012 7:00PM_

Jane walked threw her door dead beat tired hungry and in a desperate need of a shower. She spent the last 42 hours solving the homicide of three women. They found the murder and they didn't need a confession(even though he did) to nail his ass to the wall. The son of a bitch stalked his victim's and hung there pictures in his spare room in his apartment and he didn't get rid of the weapon, which is like murder 101, always get rid of the murder weapon.

Jane sighed. She shouldn't be talking about work when she was at home. Her and Maura came to a mutual agreement to leave all work at home, they wanted to keep their daughters out of that part of the world as much as they can. Though is became increasingly more difficult because their girls Jade(JJ) and Merilla was spending more and more time at the station house both girls interested in what their family does.

Jane stepped into the kitchen where she found her wife buzzing around the room. Maura turned away from the counter and almost collided with Jane.

"Hello gorgeous," Maura lightly giggled as Jane kissed her cheek and playfully slapped Jane on the shoulder.

"You think you're so charming don't you?" Jane gave Maura a cocky smirk.

"I thought thats why you kept me around," Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"It's one of the many reasons that I keep you around," they move closer together, about to kiss each other only to be interrupted by the ringing of Jane's cell phone. Maura pulled away. "Answer it Jane. It might be work," Jane groaned and reluctantly answered her phone.

"Rizzoli."

"_Jane it's Olivia."_

"Hey Olivia what's up?"

_"I caught a case that you might be interested in."_

"Listen Olivia any other day I would love to talk to you about cases but-"

_"No, Jane I'm calling because the case that I have is similar to a case that you worked 8 years ago," _over the years Jane worked a lot of cases but one stood out from the others.

"Which one?" Jane gulped, dreading the answer that her friend was about to give.

"_The Surgeon case. My victim was bonded and gagged the way he did it, there was a tea cup and she died from a single cut to the jugular."_

"My god. Wait you said she, Hoyt attacked married couples."

_"I know but there's something else you need to know."_

"Which is?" Jane was becoming more and more antsy which Maura noticed.

"_Jane the couple that was attacked was a lesbian couple. The decease, Madeline Harris, was a curly hair brunet and her girlfriend Julie Mandela, whose missing ,is petite blond. I told my captain and he wants you and Maura here tomorrow to work this with us."_

"Okay sure I'll talk to Maura about this."

"_Okay and Jane I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out I knew that Hoyt is still a hard topic to talk about."_

"No Olivia it's okay I'm glad I heard about this from you. I'll see you later on tomorrow okay?"

"_Yeah sure I'll see you then Jane. Bye."_

"Bye Olivia," Jane hung up and leaned against the counter trying to fight for breath. She jumped when she felt a hand on her lower back and turned around to meet concerning hazel eyes.

"Jane what did Olivia want?"

"Olivia caught a case and it reminded her of the details that I gave her on Hoyt. She told her captain about it and he wants us to be in New York by tomorrow. God Maura I thought this was over when I placed that scalpel in his heart. Now he's haunting me in the after life." Maura took Jane into her arms when she saw the tears run down Jane's cheek. "Tell me what to do Maur."

"_We _are going to New York and help Olivia catch the guy. Jane you have to remember this. You are not alone. You have Frankie, Frost, Korsak, your father, my parents, our daughters, but most importantly you have me and we are all on your side," Jane looked at her wife through red blood shot eyes.

"Thank you Maura."

"Your welcome. How about you take a shower then a quick nap and I'll wake you in an hour with a hot meal and a cold beer, okay?" Jane nodded and gave her wife a sweet kiss before heading to her and Maura's bedroom to take that much needed shower and a nap


	3. Chapter 3

_June 11 12:00AM 1-6 Station House_

Maura rode the elevator alone, the only sound was the gears of the elevator shaft. Maura was deeply concerned about Jane. Ever since they arrived in New York Jane hasn't left the station house and when she did it was to track down a lead in the case, hoping to find out who dumped Julie Mandela's body in a small woods area a few miles out of Manhattan. As far as Maura knew Jane also hasn't slept or eaten in the two days since they been in the big apple.

Maura stepped out of the elevator and into the special victims squad room. The room was lifeless without the buzzing of hard working cops and the constant ringing of phones. Not seeing Jane near the desk or viewing area, she went upstairs to the crib trying to remember the way Alex showed her how to get there. That is where she found Jane asleep on one of the cots, jacket underneath her head. Maura went over to where the brunet was and sat down on the cot opposite of Jane's. The brunet looked at peace, her breathing coming in even relaxed intervals a soft snore escaping the brunets lips.

However Maura knew better. She knew that even though Jane looked at peace her mind might was coming up with the most gruesome and horrific scene to show the brunet. Maura sighed and took one of Jane's right hand into hers, her thumb lightly stroking the scar in the middle on the palm hoping Jane could feel her comforting jester in her unconsciousness state.

_Jane was pacing back and forth in front of the LD monitors and from time to time she would look up from the floor to the monitors hoping that this time she would see some detail that she missed that would lead her to the killer, but there was nothing. Just like with Hoyt this killer left little to no forensic evidence. Jane looked up at the monitors her eyes meeting the picture of Madeline and Julie._

_It was sunny in the picture, the sky was a clear blue behind the two women, so it was either late spring or the summer time. Julie sat in front of Madeline and Madeline had her arms wrapped around Julie's shoulders. Madeline was kissing Julie's cheek making the blond both smile and blush a light shade of red. The longer Jane looked at the picture the more and more Madeline Harris and Julie Mandela disappeared and replaced by her and Maura._

_Even though it happened over twenty years ago the memory was still etched into her brain, just like every other moment that she spent with Maura. It was the forth of July, the first one that they spent together. Frankie held up the disposable camera and announced that he was going to take a picture of her and Maura. Maura snuggled up closer to Jane and Jane couldn't help her self from wrapping her arms around Maura's neck and kissing her cheek tenderly. Frankie laughed a little as he happily took the picture._

_Jane shook her head ridding herself of the memory. That time that she spent with Maura before she joined homicide was a time that wasn't touched by the darkness that effected her every day, when they were oblivious to the evil in the world._

_However the summons of that old forth of July day made her realize the resemblance between the victims and her and Maura._

_The clicking of heels shifted Jane's attention from the monitor to the large glass doors. Even in the dull lighting Jane could still make out Maura's petite silhouette. Maura approached Jane, a calm lovely smile on her face. Maura took Jane into her arms and Jane breathed in the spicy aroma that was Maura's perfume. They stayed like that for a while till Jane pulled away, fear in her brown eyes._

_"Maura," Jane looked directly into Maura's hazel eyes._

_"Yes, beautiful?" Jane brought her hand up to cup Maura's cheek into her hand._

_"He's back Maura and he knows about you and me. This is his way to intimidate me from the grave."_

_"Jane-" she was interrupted when Jane suddenly escaped her embrace. Jane hunched over the metal table back to her._

_"I'm serious Maura Hoyt would never be satisfied till I'm dead and the last time he tried to kill me he wanted you as well. So you see Maura it's not just my life that's endanger its yours and it scares me." Maura cautiously approached Jane._

_"Jane we don't know what this killer wants," Jane slammed her fist against the metal table._

_"Yes, we do Maura stop trying to protect me and just come out and tell me! I'm a dead woman! I should just kill my self and get it over with!" Jane's breathing became more erratic and her pace more frantic. Dark spots invaded Jane's vision and her knees gave out from underneath her. The dark spots danced across her vision till her whole world became dark._

_"Jane," the voice calmly brought Jane back to reality. The bright lights blinded her for a few seconds till her eyes got use to the brightness of the room. When her eyes adjusted she saw her wife and brothers looking down on her._

_"What happened?" Jane's voice was heavy with sleep._

_"You fainted after you thought about Hoyt but it's okay Jane your in the hospital. You'll be okay," the two shared a long passionate kiss. Tommy groans and looks up at the ceiling._

_"Why does Jane have to be so lucky and marry Maura and not me?" Frankie slaps Tommy on the shoulder._

_"Don't worry sis I won't let this freak hurt you."_

_"Are you sure about that Francesco Rizzoli?" the plastic hospital curtain pulled back to reveal a man dressed in green hospital scrubs, surgeon mask, and latex gloves. "Because I think you will give up your sister with the right leverage," Frankie straitened his spine and squared his shoulders. "Will you chose your sister over your wife!" the man stepped into the light more to reveal the short black hair woman in his arms, mouth and wrist covered in duct tape. Frankie's fist clenched and unclenched at the sight of the woman in the man's arms._

_"Mmmm!...Mmmm," blue eyes widened in fear at the sight of her husband._

_"Marisa! Let her go Hoyt!" the man darkly chuckled._

_"I'm not _that _Hoyt but we do share a connection. Like I said all you have to do is give me your sister and I will give you back your wife." Frankie glanced at his sister then at his wife._

_"I cannot choose between the two."_

_"Fine, then I will," the man took out a cord and wrapped it around Marisa's neck. "Say goodbye, Frankie," with that the man tightened the cored around Marisa's neck. Frankie rushed over to the man but he disappeared, leaving Marisa's limb lifeless body behind. Frankie knelt next his wife's body and started to cry._

_Jane slumped deeper into the mattress and closed her eyes. Once again her world went black._

Jane shot up from the cot, her body sticky with sweat and breathing in short quick pants. Jane started to get her breathing under control, slowly taking in and releasing every breath. Her body now under control Jane took in her surroundings. She felt something warm on her right hand and instantly thought to take her hand away but something about the warmth felt comforting. She looked down to see a hand. Maura's hand because she recognized the ring on the blond's right ring finger. Jane looked up, her brown eyes meeting unmistakeable hazel ones.

"Maura," Jane sighed in relief. It always felt good to see Maura after one of her nightmares. Maura moved closer to Jane and pushed a tangle curl out of her wife's face. The two remained silent and just looked at each other, which was all the comfort ether women needed.

Maura got off of the cot and without instruction Jane followed the smaller woman out of the station house and headed to their hotel room for proper rest and a good bathing.

J_une 12 6:00 Benson-Novak Residence_

Olivia was up before the alarm...again.

Truth be told she hasn't got a good night sleep since they got the case. She now understood why Jane lost so much sleep and the emotional tole that the surgeon case took from her.

Working at SVU for 12 years should prepare her for her next case but no each case had its own horrors, its own evil. The cases that took the most out of her where cases that involved children, as it did every detective, but more her if the child reminded her of her own daughter or when a case reminded her about one of her girlfriends.

This case however was much more different, for one she saw the damage that it caused from her friend, you never know the effect of something till it hits you personally, such as almost being raped and know the fear your victim have went threw. Second the case involved the killing of a lesbian and the disappearance of her partner. It scared Olivia because it could have been her who was bound to that couch while one of her girlfriends was being brutally raped in front of her and then die in full view of her already terrified girlfriend and couldn't stop any of it.

With that kind of terror you get Emily Stern.

Emily Stern was Hoyt's victim turn apprentice. Hoyt killed Emily's husband but Hoyt didn't kill her. Instead she changed her appearance and name and set out on the silent mission that she thought Hoyt wanted her to do. Kill Jane Rizzoli. She befriended Jane's youngest brother Frankie and when he let her into Jane's apartment she tied him up and then Jane when she found him. Emily, like all of Hoyt's apprentice's, was killed by gunshot wounds.

Olivia picked out an outfit to wear to work and took that with her into the guest bathroom so she wouldn't wake her girlfriends, who where still asleep in their king bed. After the shower, she checked in on her daughter.

Her daughter, Kacy Alexandra Benson-Novak or as they called her CJ, was the type of girl who could take care of her self when faced with an impossible situation. In the seventeen years that Kacy has been on earth, Olivia has never seen her give up.

Her daughter was born two month premature and even though she did have higher chances then other premies there was a chance that she might not live or have some development problems. Kacy did not get the memo. At only two hours old and with a tube down her throat to help her breathe, Kacy's little fist grasped the tube and took it out of her own mouth and when the doctor tried to put it back in she would place her fist into her mouth and give the doctor what Olivia called her mini Alex ice glare as it was close to Alex's icy glare that she give perps and defense attorneys. So even though little Kacy was supposed to stay in the hospital for several weeks, she left in only two days.

Then when she was 11 she was in the courtroom that was take hostage, which almost gave Alex a heart attack. When the guy told Kacy to give him her coat and empty her pockets, Alex pleaded under her breath for Kacy to listen to a man for just this once in her life. For a minute it look like her daughter somehow heard Alex's pleas, but when he pat her down Kacy sprang into action by back kicking him in his balls then his arm that had the gun. She then took the gun and pointed it at the other guy and told him to drop his gun, which he did.

Always strong and quick witted, Kacy was the mix of all three of them even though she only shared DNA from Alex and Casey. Kacy looked like Alex in every shape and form. Blond hair, blue eyes, white milky skin, and the requirement of glasses, which were black rimmed. Kacy inherited both Alex's and Casey's height making her five foot nine and a half even, placing her exactly between Alex, whose five nine, and Casey, whose five ten. Kacy was a very athletic person, which she got from Casey, doing every sport from soccer to softball to track to yoga. She was also above normal intelligence, which she got from Alex and extremely stubborn which she got from all three of them.

After checking on her daughter, who was also asleep in her own bed, Olivia went down stairs to the kitchen to make coffee and have a light breakfast. As the coffee was brewing she fished out a yogurt from the fridge as well as the creamer and a banana from the bowl to munch on as she waited for her coffee.

"Olivia," Olivia turned to meet cloudy blue eyes.

"Alex honey what are you doing up?" Alex walked over to where Olivia stood wrapping her arms around the brunets waist.

"I felt the bed shift and I knew it was you. Be honest with me, you didn't sleep at all last night again did you?" Olivia let out a deep sigh and filled her coffee mug with hot coffee.

"Yes, I did not sleep last night because I couldn't."

"Why not Liv?" Alex held Olivia more closer giving the brunet both comfort and no way out.

"Because if I do I don't know what my mind might come up with. This case is hard on me Alex more then the others because it makes me fearful that this killer might come after us and I wouldn't be able to protect you or Casey and that's a fear that I deal with everyday." Alex gave Olivia a reassuring squeeze before taking the brunet's face into her hands.

"Olivia you protect us to your best abilities and you will never fail to do so, but you're not made out of iron Olivia and things get to you. So you have to trust, not only me but Casey, to be there for you whenever you need us and don't hesitate to tell us anything that is bothering you. Okay?" Olivia smiled at her and pulled Alex close to her, giving the blond a quick kiss.

"Thank you Alex."

"Your welcome," Alex was going to go in for another kiss but the ringing of Olivia's cell phone stopped her. Jane's number flashed on the screen.

"Benson."

"_Pack your bags Liv were going to Boston,_" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"_I just got a call from Frost and he and Frankie just got a crime scene and they're handing it to us,_" Olivia gave a large gulp.

"We have another?"

"_Yes, we do and who ever he is is now hunting closer to me."_

__**Okay so here's chapter 3. My friend Jay helped me with the dream and a few of the events in the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_June 12, 11:30AM Boston Police Plaza_

Jane and Olivia walked out of the elevator when they reached the floor that housed the homicide unit. Jane let out a mental sigh, it was nice to be back in her home turf. It wasn't that she hated New York she just didn't feel comfortable hunting for a serial killer in another cops domain, even if one of the cops was her best friend. Jane and Olivia entered one of the conference rooms, setting down the box's from the Harris-Mandela case on the table. The two women started to tack up the reports and pictures from the two crime scenes. The door opened and Korsak, Frost, Nick, and Frankie stepped in.

Korsak was a big guy with a white goatee and had a soft spot for all things furry and after several years on the force the higher ups finally recognized Korsak's hard work on the force and he was promoted to lieutenant after Cavanaugh retired five years ago. Korsak was a fair guy, allowing to let his detectives to trust their instincts but hardly a push over though. He will tell you to move on from a suspect or drop a motive or take a step back when he feels that you are about to brake. Thats why he was personally going to supervise the progress of the case and how it affected the detectives, Jane and Olivia more than the others.

It wasn't that he doubted these two, no Jane and Olivia where the best two detectives in there units and worked harder then most of the men on their squad. His problem with them was that they were getting too emotionally involved in the case. He could tell by the dark rings under brown eyes. Unfortunately he knew that he wasn't going to get either women off the case.

Jane and Olivia were exactly the same in both appearance and personality. Both olive tone brown eye brunets with appreciation's for the ladies, they both fight against the evil that has scared them physically and mentally. They were both lose cannons, doing what felt right or to get the job done even if it went against the law. What worried Korsak the most was the women's high drive to protect their love ones.

Korsak has been in Jane's life since she entered the force, he thought of her as a daughter and has been in Olivia's since CJ was five. The two women cared deeply about their families, giving their life's to save one of their love ones. This case was difficult because there was a smaller amount of targets and they could possibly be one of them.

Frost carried the same fear and concern as Korsak. Frost worked with Jane for several years and even though he didn't know every detail about Hoyt, he knew enough to know that Jane had a hard time dealing with him every time he is mentioned.

Frankie was the newest member on the team, having joined when Korsak became lieutenant but he knew the damage that Hoyt inflicted on his older sister. Frankie always admired Jane. She was strong and spoke her mind freely. However he knew that behind the tuff mask and brave face that his sister showed the world was a person with emotions. A person who behind closed doors cried after school after being teased on the play ground or why no one wanted to be her friend.

The outside matched the inside when Jane met Maura. From day one Frankie could tell that Jane and Maura where meant to be with each other for they brought out each others hidden strengths. For Jane she could truly be strong and reveal her weak points without being judge but learning how to embrace them. For Maura it was learning how to interact with others and not be afraid that the person that she let in would leave her.

The four men sat in one of the chairs that surrounded the large wooden table. Olivia and Jane finished tacking all of the useful information to the board and took their own seats across from the four men.

"Whose our new victim?" Jane asked. Frost slid the file that he brought in with him over to the two women.

"Katherine Hogan, brunet, 31, was found dead in her town home by her next door neighbor. Her partner Sara Lewis, 32, is missing. Hogan and Lewis have two daughters, twins, age two," Jane suddenly looked up from the folder to Frost.

"Twin girls?" Frost reluctantly nodded his head.

"It gets worse," Jane turned to her little brother. "Katherine Hogan was a nurse. Her and Sara met at in rehab where Sara was being treated for drug and alcohol addiction and Katherine as a nurse. When we talked to the director, he said he saw the growing relationship between the two but didn't stop it because it was helping Sara."

"Where are the girls?" Olivia asked.

"They are with Hogan's sister. Neither parents are involved because Katherine's are dead and Sara's disowned her after she came out to them when she 16, that was when she got caught up in drugs and alcohol."

"Did you talk to their neighbors and coworkers?"

"The neighbor's but not Sara's and Katherine's coworkers because she only works Tuesdays and Thursdays six to eight and we just started working it."

"What do you want us to do Korsak?" they all turned to Korsak.

"Frost and Frankie I want you two to go interview Sara's coworkers. Benson and Amaro I want you two to go to Katherine's. Jane go down to the morgue and bring any of Maura's findings up here," the detectives nodded and left to go do there jobs.

_June 12 12:15PM Parking Garage_

Nick and Olivia walked over to where Nick parked their police issued Sudan. The tension between the two was thick and it made Olivia uncomfortable. Nick unlocked the doors and he and Olivia got in. Olivia on the passengers side and Nick behind the wheel.

"Nick could you just tell me what's wrong?" Nick tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I don't think you should remain on this case," Olivia looked at him in disbelief.

"You should keep your opinions to yourself." Nick started the car and they mixed into the Boston traffic.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Liv but look at you, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Mind your own business Amaro or I'll call Cragen and ask him to pull you out and send Fin or Amanda down," would Cragen pull Nick out? Probably not but Olivia has worked under his command longer and their captain knew her better then Nick so he kept his mouth shut all the way to the hospital where Katherine worked.

_June 12, 12:15PM The Morgue_

Jane finished tying the tie that held her blue smock up. Jane looked threw the window to see the only body that was on one of Maura's many metal lab tables. Jane exited the small changing are and into her wife's common work place.

Katherine Hogan was not what you call pretty or beautiful or anything that will make catch a persons eye and remember, but she wasn't ugly either. Her looks were completely average. Just like Jane's looks.

Jane was not the person who could walk into a room and hold everyones attention in a second. That could never happen with her brown hair in unruly curls that would frizz in the summer, razor sharp cheek bones that some might hesitate to touch and make-up less face made her seem that she didn't care about her self.

She wasn't like her wife Maura. Maura could turn heads where ever they went. She was stylish and always primped and polished perfectly. Maura was exactly what men wanted, blond large breast and long tone legs, men would beg on there knees to go out on a date with her. Jane never took this to granted.

As far she knew Maura was the only one who could put up with her sarcastic forward nature and vise versa she was the only one who could deal with Maura's lack of social skills and constant google-mouth.

The door swung open and the squeak of tennis shoes made Jane focus from the dead body to Maura. Maura was wearing her trade mark blue scrubs, hair under a matching cap, and white tennis shoes, designer of corse. The two women smiled at each other as Maura made her way to the right side of the table, her tools neatly arranged on the metal tray next to her patiently waiting for her attention.

The first tool to receive the blond's attention was a pair of scissors. Starting at the bottom Maura cut a few inches into the hem of the dark blue v-neck nightshirt. Placing the scissors down she completed the tear by pulling on the edges in separate directions. She did the same with Katherine's sleeves and pants.

Now naked Maura took the hose to wash away any blood from the corps skin and hair, the curls in the corps hair became more provident. The next step was the y-incision.

Picking up the scalpel Maura made her first cut into cold flesh. Starting at the shoulder she dragged the scalpel down, the flesh splitting open without resistance, to the valley between the breast. Maura repeated the process, this time with the left side. The two cuts met simultaneously almost creating a perfect V. From the point Maura dragged the scalpel down tone torso, stopping just above the sternum.

Carefully Maura peeled back the three pieces of skin to expose that it was to protect. With the buzz saw Maura carefully broke each rib so she could have more room to remove each organ. One by one the organ's were carefully removed from the body, weighed, then examined closely by the blond. Maura stopped at the heart, the I-have-a-hunch look on her face.

"You have that look on your face Maur what is it?"

"Madeline didn't die from exsanguination," Jane rose an eyebrow.

"Then what did she die from?" Maura looked up from the organ to Jane.

"A heart attack."

_June 12, 3:30PM Homicide Conference room_

The small team of detectives met again around the wooden conference table, empty place stacked in the center.

"Okay so what did we learn?" Korsak asked looking around the room.

"Sara didn't really have a job," started Frost. "She mostly stayed home with the toddlers but she was a regular speaker at a local community center. She offered support for gay teens and recovering alcoholics."

"Okay what about Katherine?" Korsak looked between the two Manhattan detectives. The two partners haven't even looked at each other since they got back. Olivia took out her pad flipping to the page with her notes.

"Since Katherine worked so few hours a week the nurses that she worked with saw no problem with her. She was pleasant and worked mostly with the elderly and small children. There was one problem."

"And what was that?"

"Though she didn't make a formal complaint, she talked about it with another nurse, Jason Miles. He said that she told him about the inappropriate attention that she was getting from one of the juniors."

"Juniors?"

"Yeah they're candy stripers but that term is apparently offensive to the males so they call them juniors. We talked to the director and he said that he would fax over the list of juniors and we can interview them when they get out of school."

"So collage kids?"

"Yes, and a few high school kids from the local high schools who are in the advance medical programs."

"Okay when the list comes in brake in up between the three of you guys," the detectives nodded and Korsak left leaving the detectives to there work.

_June 12, 1:20PM_

Sixth period was one of the best time of the day in this retched place. They say that their curriculum is harder and at an advance level I say it's a load of crap. Yes, they do have the best science studies and math classes in the state but I find the rest of the school I can't stand. Like the fact that I have to take four years of language and two fine arts classes. I don't act or draw its beneath me.

Sixth period was my advance anatomy class. We dissect many things from small animals to medium size pets like cats and dogs. I love splitting flesh from bone to see the inner workings of these creatures. It's amazing to see how these puny things are so close to what is inside are chest.

My lab partner makes this class more bearable. She's a pretty blond with loose curls. She is very bright and the way she would go into these sudden burst of facts was memorizing.

However she is not the one I look for in a romantic way. In fact she constantly talks about her soul mate Josh insert-last-name-here all the time. Its quite nauseating. My heart is set on her sister. Her twin sister to be exactly.

Unlike my lab partner, her sister is an enigma. Her interest is in history, wanting to know every moment in time. She isn't as talkative as her sister, wanting to keep her personal thoughts to herself. She is my dark beauty and I understood why my father fell for such a women.

Love or not she and her sister could be, if I done my job right, a crucial part in my plan.

It's a shame that such beauty such uniqueness must be distorted by my hand


	5. Chapter 5

_June 15, 11:15PM_

Jane and Maura ducked underneath the yellow police tape. Leaves and twigs snapped underneath their feet. Olivia called them less than an hour ago, to tell them that they found Sara Lewis' body minutes ago and that they should come down quickly. Jane and Maura approached the small circle detectives. They found their friend and Frankie hunched over what looked like a pile of leaves.

But as they got closer they pile of leaves took form. Sara Lewis was naked under the light green leaves that covered her breast and genitals. Sara's limbs were bend at the joints, hair fan out underneath her head. Olivia looked up from the body.

"Park patrol men found her and called it in. Frankie was on call and was the first one out. He called me and Frost and I called you guys."

"I bet she was raped," Frankie smirked. Jane gave her brother a sarcastic glare.

"Really Frankie what was your first guest? The semen left at the crime scene or the fact that she's naked out here in the woods?" Frankie continued to brush away the leaves and saw the woman's face, duct-tape was put across her mouth "Oh c'mon, what is this!" Frankie yelled. Maura walked swiftly to Frankie's aid.

"Frankie calm down, it's just a copy cat killer," Maura added as she hunched over the body. The woman's skin was very sickly and pale. "According to the contents of the woman's skin, she's been dead of least six hours and it's clear she was raped there's abrasions on the woman's genitals. We need to get her to my autopsy room because there's a cause of death that seems to be a little complicated I see no signs of a murder weapon". Jane and Frankie gave appalled looks at Maura's prediction.

_June 15, 12:45PM The Morgue_

Maura had just finished the Y-Incision on Sara Lewis. One by one she took out the organs. Right hand underneath the stomach she immediately felt the unnatural heaviness of the organ. As she lifted the organ she felt the swish of liquid that was in the sack. With the point of her scalpel she slowly started to cut into the stomach.

Liquid came out of the sack. With blood shot eyes, Maura's heart quickened when more and more clear liquid came out of the small opening. Strong smells hit Maura like a hard brick wall and for the first time in years she had to turn away from stomach contents. Maura went over to the metal tray to pick up the tape recorder.

"Have blood alcohol test run on Sara Lewis' blood," the double doors swung open and Barry and Korsak entered her domain.

"Oh man," Frost gulped several times and started breathing threw his mouth so he wouldn't gag from the strong smell.

"Can I help you with anything detectives?"

"We just wanted to check up on you," Korsak went over to the vic. "Did Jane tell you about Lewis' history?" Maura looked between the two men.

"What history?"

"The victims drug and alcohol abuse since she was sixteen. She stopped when she met Katherine. Did she relapse?"

"I believe so she has several different types of alcohol in her stomach. I can identify wine, beer, and tequila by the smell but I will run more test on the liquid I found in the stomach."

"Do you have a cause of death?"

"No not yet. I haven't found any tool marks or any sign that she was strangled," Korsak looked at the piece of duct tape over the victims mouth.

"Why keep her mouth duct tape? Hoyt never left the duct tape on the female victims and always strangled them. Why is this one different?"

"I don't know. Lets see," taking a cotton swap and some vinegar to dissolve to glue from the tape. Slowly she removed the tape from dry lips. Handing the severed piece of tape over to Barry who had a plastic evidence bag, he would give it to one of the lab techs to dust for prints.

Turning the head to the side, Maura pried opened Sara's jaw open. Light chunky brown liquid slowly oozed out of the mouth. Maura and Korsak backed away while Barry fled the room at lighting speed.

"Well, one things for sure, she did die from suffocation but from asphyxiation on her own vomit not strangulation," Korsak nodded. Finished with her autopsy Maura stripped out of her bloody gloves disposing of them in the waist bin.

"Hey doc?" Maura turned to face Korsak.

"Yes, Vince?" Korsak straitened his back and messed with an invisible problem with his tie.

"I need to talk to you about Jane," Maura nodded and led Korsak over to her office.

"Your worried about her aren't you?"

"Jane has always had a problem with Hoyt but this time it's hitting hard for her because of the victims."

"Lesbians."

"Not just any lesbians but blond brunet couples with girls. Who ever this guy is knew about Hoyt's obsession for Jane first hand and know about you and Jane."

"So a side of caution is to be taken?"

"Yes, because this killer wants Jane and will target closer to her next time. Sara and Katherine could be a way to get her back to Boston."

"Can I talk to Jane?" Korsak nodded and left, texting Jane that Maura wanted her knowing the brunet would rush the blonds aid.

_June 15, 1:10PM Maura's Office_

Jane jogged all the way to the morgue not slowing her pace for the elevator or when Sister Winnie-The-Poop told her to stop running in the halls like she did when she was younger. Korsak said that her wife needed her and when Maura needed something Jane was at her beck and call ready to serve. Just like she's been doing for over twenty years. Maura was the only person in the world that Jane would take orders from and do so without complaint. Jane reached her wife's office door.

The blond was sitting on the couch, back in the slim blue slacks white ruffle blouse and red pumps. Even though Jane couldn't see the blond's face but she could tell from the tense shoulders and stiffly straight back, something was making the blond tense.

"Hey love, I understand that you wanted to see me?" Maura jumped up from the couch and quickly turned around, almost twisting her ankle in the process, but it didn't stop her from rushing over to Jane.

"Jane it's about this case, there's a-" Jane lightly placed a finger to Maura's lips.

"Shh. it's okay Frost told me everything."

"What if this killer is just killing these innocent people because he wants to torment you and what if he targets someone close to us like Marisa or one of the girls?" Jane ran a hand threw her hair as she walked over to the couch taking Maura's place on the sofa. Maura joined her shortly and took Jane's hand into hers, her fingers slightly resting over the brunets pulse point as a reassurance that Jane was really with her and it wasn't some sick dream.

"You know the night you found me in the crib back in New York?" Maura nodded. "I had another one of my nightmares."

"What happened?" Jane suddenly found the ground interesting. "Jane look at me. Please?" though the plea was no louder than a whisper it rang loudly in Jane's ear. Slowly Jane lifted her head from the floor to look at Maura, hazel eyes filled with love and support.

"Do you remember our first 4 of July?" Maura didn't get how that old 4 of July was relevent but she nodded her head. How could she forget that day or any day with Jane?

"You told me that you loved me and you kissed me for the first time," a small smile graced Jane's lips.

"Yeah," a quick as it came the smile fell. "The picture that Frankie took of us you know the one right?" again Maura nodded. "Well, in my dream I was looking at this picture of Mandela and Harris and it looked so much like us and I freaked out so bad that I fainted. When I woke up I was in the hospital and you, Frankie, and Tommy where there. A man dressed like a surgeon appeared and he had Marisa. He told Frankie to give him me or Marisa died. Frankie couldn't choice and he killed Marisa." Jane took a few cleansing breaths. "If what you said is true than I think his next target might be Marisa."

"Should we tell Frankie?"

"No. No! I don't want him or Marisa to worry over nothing." Maura nodded. "Hey I have to pick up JJ and Merilla soon do you want to come?" Jane nodded. Unlike Maura she didn't have the comfort to pick up their kids from school often so she jumped at the chance whenever she could. The two left the office hand in hand.

Outside the office Frankie stood rock still just outside the door. He already knew that his sister was probably the unfortunate target but now they were talking about his wife might be in danger?

"Damn it!" Frankie hissed underneath his breath and headed to the elevators. He needed to get to the hospital to warn the posable next target.

**Yet another chapter that my friend Jay- Jay 1021 helped me with Enjoy to your hearts content**


	6. Chapter 6

Korsak exited the police café, blowing on the still rising steam from the coffee cup in his hand. Taking a sip, the bitter liquid scorched his tongue, but it did its job to keep him awake. Walking to the elevators, he pressed the up arrow then took a step back. As the elevator went up the shaft, Korsak slowly began to sip the coffee and tapped his foot to the soft elevator music. The elevator signaled that Korsak had reached his destination, the top floor. As soon as Korsak stepped out of the elevator, Frankie came storming down the hallway.

"Woah!" Korsak said alarmingly. Frankie continued to run and bumped into Korsak, whom dropped his coffee all over the floor.

"OH! Korsak! I'm so sorry I've just gotta go!" Frankie stammered, he took off running, almost tripping over his large feet.

"Where's he going?" Korsak wondered. "Oh well, better get back to my job," Korsak turned around walked down the hallway whistling to himself.

Frankie rushed out of the building and ran to his toyota in the back of the parking lot. Panting, he opened the car door, sat down, put his car keys in the car and accelerated at seventy miles an hour in order to get to hospital before the killer claim his next target.

_June 15, 2:30PM Boston General Hospital_

Frankie broke open his car door, drenched in sweat, he rushed through the parking lot, bumped into a few people, and reached the doors, which opened automatically. Frankie walked through the doors to Marisa's help-desk.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked. "Oh it's you...woah!" Marisa was shocked by her husband's grotesque sweaty appearance. "What have you been doing?" Marisa whispered in her husband's ear.

"I was trying to get here really fast," Frankie panted and crouched over with his hands on his knees. "There's something I need to tell you and this going to sound crazy...really crazy-" Frankie was interrupted by Marisa's small finger put to his mouth.

"Shhh, I'm really busy today sweetie, you can tell me later, I'll be home by eight,"

she added. Frankie turned around and saw all of the other diseased patients in the waiting room

"Yeah, now is not the time," Frankie said

"I agree, I love you," Marisa whispered as she caressed his cheek. Frankie softly took Marisa's hand off his cheek and smiled

"I love you too,baby," Frankie whispered. "Bye," Frankie turned around slowly left the hospital. Marisa sighed gently as he left and said quietly.

"I love you."

As Frankie walked out the doors an extremely crippled young man came in with a walker and was hacking every five-seconds. "Are you okay, sir?" Marisa yelled to the man as he slowly walked to her help desk. "What seems to be the problem? Are you all right?" Marisa sounded worried.

"Oh...I'm awful, I have this headache, so bad I can't even walk and it's making me cough," the man hacked.

"I need to get you to a ward bed!" Marisa said.

"Uhhh, yes you do," the man moaned. "But, before you do, I have to tell you something," Marisa leaned in to listen. "I know your husband, Francesco Rizzoli, brave guy right. But, I've been so sick, I decided to make a cloth."

"Why?" Marisa sounded confused. After Marisa's question, the man threw walker down and stood up straight, Marisa's eyed widened. "Are you better now?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to use this cloth to kidnap you," he whispered. Marisa gasped and the slapped the cloth to Marisa's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Marisa screams as she collapses behind the help-desk. The man sneaks over grabs Marisa's body and drags it out the door unseen.

_June 15 8:00PM Frankie's penthouse_

As the cab reached reached Frankie's beautiful penthouse on Boston Avenue, Frankie and Jane were talking

"Frankie" Jane said in a rushed breath. "Yourwifemightbeindanger."

"I know, I overheard you and Maura talking," he groaned. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Frankie asked.

"Because we didn't want you and Marisa to worry about nothing, he might not be targeting you and your wife."

"It's okay sis, I believe you no worries," Frankie added as he put his hand out. "Are you coming?" Frankie said softly.

"Of course," Jane smiled. She took Frankie's hand and got out of the taxi. "Nice place little bro."

"Not as beautiful as you!" Frankie yelled with joy as he put Jane in his arms.

"Shut up," Jane laughed. The two headed inside the large apartment building and went on o the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"The top floor," Frankie said with determination. The two exited the elevator.

"Where's you apartment again?" Jane asked.

"Across the hall," Frankie smiled. Frankie continued walking down the hallway as Jane followed. "There it is!" Frankie said joyfully. Jane turned her head and giggled softly.

"I'm so stupid" Jane said with sarcasm

"You're not stupid" Frankie laughed. He turn the knob and it fell into his hand, which extracted a gasp from him. "Whats going on!" he yelled. Frankie softly poked the door and it swung open. Frankie entered his apartment to finds his apartment completely ransacked with books, pictures,tables,and glass ware thrown on the floor. He noticed a shattered picture frame on the floor, it was a picture of Him and Marisa on they're wedding day. "JANE! IV'E BEEN ROBBED...MARISA!" Frankie yelled. Frankie ran upstairs to his bedroom. Jane walked slowly into the apartment and noticed the debris on the floor.

"Well, it's clear you've been robbed and don't worry about marisa she's probably got stuck in traffic," Jane added, trying to convince herself as much as her little brother. Jane entered the apartment and began to take pictures of the thrown and broken objects in the living room.

"NOOOO!..NOOO!" Jane heard Frankie screaming up stairs.

"FRANKIE!" Jane cried as she rushed upstairs. Jane reached Frankie's bedroom seeing Frankie sulking on the bed and gripping a small note in his hand. "Why are holding a note?" Jane asked calmly. Frankie handed his sister the note and put his hands in his face and continued to cry. Jane read the note.

Frankie Rizzoli,listen up!

I decided to check into the hospital,pretend to be sick and steal you wife, who is now in my clutches. If you ever want to see her again, you must give me your sister in exchange for your beloved wife! If you don't give me your sister...I'LL KILL YOUR WIFE!

- YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!

P.S. YOUR WIFE'S PREGNANT RIGHT?

Jane gasped. "Don't worry Frankie well find her!", Frankie nodded and collapsed on the bed crying. Jane ran out of the room and went down stairs to the living room. She took her cell phone from her belt to call her wife.

_June 15, 8:15PM, Maura's house_

Maura picks up the phone on her end table.

"Oh hey, how are you?... What? When?Okay I'll meet you at the police station."

"What happened?" Angela asked in dismay. Maura put her hand on her face.

"It's Frankie, his wife was kidnapped by someone called 'your worst nightmare'." Angela gasped

"Oh my god!" Tommy said. Tommy ran upstairs to find the twins, who were in JJ's bedroom talking.

"Hey JJ," Merilla asked,

"What is it?"

"There's this guy in my science class, his name is Josh, he's really sweet and he's my friend, and I think I like him," Merilla added. Jade's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth

"What...oh shit!" Jade gawked,

"Stop it!" Merilla lightly slapped her leg. "This isn't funny!"

"I never said it was, I'm just shocked...how did you meet him?" Jade laid on her stomach. She crossed her hands and placed them under her chin and listened.

"Well, you know how I'm really good friends with my lab partner, Adan Ladson, he wants to be a doctor because his father was one, but he never knew him, he died of cancer, anyway Josh and I were doing a project together and it was love at first sight...any other guys or girls in your life, JJ?"Merilla added with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up!" Jade laughed and fell on the bed, then Tommy smashed through the door.

"Ladies!" Tommy swallowed and took a breath. "It's your uncle Frankie...Your aunt was kidnapped by a guy, he called himself "your worst nightmare" and he demanded your mother's life for Marisa's...the madman has a connection to Charles Hoyt!" Jade gasped.

"So, that's why he's been targeting those couples," Merilla looked up at the ceiling and looked puzzled.

"Oh my god!" Merilla yelled. "Mom and papa!"

**Another chapter done and another chapter written by Jay- Jay 1021 and myself. Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

_June 16, 7:15AM Malcolm Academy, Boston_

Jadelyn, or more commonly known as JJ, Rizzoli-Isles stifled another yawn. Monday's were not her days, she just didn't do mondays, just like she didn't do dresses. Sitting in her assigned seat, on the left in the third row, she impatiently waited for her twin, Merilla, to come in after she greeted Josh in the hallway.

JJ rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister becoming all mushy and blushing like mad. Love was seriously over rated. It changes a person, making them weak and foolish. It happened to her friends AJ and CJ. Her, Abbie, and Kacy have been friends since they were five. There mothers made a running joke that they made up for the lack of testosterone in there all female families for their tom boy's ways.

Recently both AJ and CJ had started dating. CJ a red head name Rebecca but likes to be called Ruby and AJ a brunet name Amy. Her friends, just like her sister, have become hopeless romantics, doing anything and ever thing to make a good impression to there partners.

Though deep down she had to admit that she was jealous. Though she wasn't sure about her sister she was sure about her friends. They were happier then she ever seen them. That was true love, the love that her parents had, the one that made your eyes light up bright when you see or even thought about your love one.

First bell pulled JJ out of her thoughts and back to the door her impatience for her sister was wearing thin. Her hopes rose wen she saw blond hair coming threw the door way, but fell when it wasn't her sister.

She didn't look away though. She watched the blond made her way over to the teachers desk where she handed Mr. Duncan a slip of paper which he read over carefully. Mr. Duncan stepped out from behind his desk and cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone," when everyone was looking at him he continue. "I would like to introduce our new classmate Anja Dauksza. She comes to us from Moscow Russia. Make her feel at home." Duncan turned to the new girl, giving back the paper and talked her, probably something about her textbooks.

"What did I miss?" JJ jumped as Merila took the empty seat on her left.

"Where the hell have you been?" Merilla took out her notebook and novel that they were reading for class.

"Josh was running a little late and I had to say hi. He says that me saying hi to him every morning makes him day so I had to do it. Tell me who is she?" Merila indicated the blond that was currently getting her books and material list from the teacher.

"Anja Dauksza she just moved here from Moscow Russia," Merilla observed her sister as she scratched the back of her neck and looking down at her notebook. JJ was like their papa Jane in every way. Confident in her answers she never stumbled or hesitated over her words, always saying the first thing that came into mind. So this puzzled Merilla and yet intrigued her at the same time. She would have to watch this new girl closely if she could take down the mighty JJ Rizzoli-Isles without a word.

_June 16, 11:30AM Malcolm Academy courtyard, Boston_

JJ sat at her usual wooden picnic table, textbooks splayed out in front of her. She took notes out of the medieval textbook on the jousting tournament of Lancelot and King Arthur's demise on the fight for Gweneviere's hand in marriage.

Looking at the picture of a medieval queen, back straight with authority and gold hair elegantly draped on her shoulders, its beauty out shining the crown on her head and the royal blue dress she wore. It reminded JJ of the new girl, Anja, whose beauty and charm wooed every man and made every girl both even and loathed her at first meeting.

Gweneviere's love for King Arthur was true, unlike that spoiled tyrant, Lancelot, reminded her of her two mother's love for one another. Maura's original boyfriend and Jane's younger brother, Tommy, teased Maura for being in love with Jane, but were jealous of the purity and trueness of their love.

Jade looked up and sighed, until she saw a familiar face walk by with one of her other classmates, Michelle Stevens, a spoiled, pretty, brunette, whom was the rich daughter of Peter Stevens, a famous surgeon. Stevens was the school bee and was mean to Jadelyn and teased her about being bisexual and excluded Jade.

"Oh no it's that bitch," Jade whispered and hid her head in the book. Anja saw Jade with her head in the book.

"Hey, Michelle," Anja said softly

"Yes?" Michelle said in a high-pitched voice. Michelle had a very rare nasal condition, where her sinuses malfunction and make her voice high and nasal. People were scared to make fun of her because she was the queen-bee and her father would sue any student that would cause his princess any distress. Her voice was so grotesque it made Anja cringe.

"Jade looks sad," Anja stopped behind the large oak tree watching the curly hair brunet with sad blue-green eyes.

"Soo? I'm suppose to care becausssseee?" Michelle kept on walking

"Because she's our classmate and she looks all alone sitting there by herself," Michelle sighed and took out her compact mirror and lipstick.

"Look Anja," Michelle finished applying lipstick with a smack of her lips. "If you want to be on top in this school then you stay away from the freaks and Jade Rizzoli-Isles is the biggest freak of them all. Well, next to her sister. No, wait, they are both equal freaks. Michelle laughed.

"Okay Michelle I had enough of the stick up your butt," Anja started off to where JJ was.

"Bitch! I'll make your life hell!" Anja ignored her and proceeded to the table. Anja kept on walking away ignoring Michelle. She smirked and snobbishly walked off and accidentally broke her pink stilettos "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Michelle screamed.

Anja looked at the brunet in front of her. Jade was completely calm, not giving any sign that she noticed her presence. Cautiously she put out her hand and lightly tapped the curly hair brunet's shoulder.

JJ was snapped out of her thoughts of medieval trials and masquerades where the biggest mystery was who you where dancing with by a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up ready to chew out the person who dared touched her, anyone who knew her knows that you do not touch JJ Rizzoli-Isles unless she initiates first contact.

However, when her brown eyes looked up they met blue-green ones dead on, and that simple gaze put any anger that she had away. There she was, Anja Dauksza, in the flesh, and less than a foot away from her. JJ tensed up and her palms started to sweat.

"H-hi," JJ internally cursed herself for stuttering over her own words.

"(says hi in russian)," JJ looked at her questionably. "I'm sorry I said hi. I forget that most people don't speak Russian," JJ gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. I would feel awkward too if I was taken out of the country that I was born in."

"Actually I was born here in the US but my parents divorced soon after my birth and my father took me to Russia."

"Oh...well...Welcome back to the US!" Anja smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Thank you. May I?" Anja indicated the empty wood bench across from JJ. JJ's eyes widened and started to gather her school materials that laid across the wooden surface.

"Oh of corse! Excuse me for being so rude to not have asked you to join me. I apologies greatly. My Mother taught me better," Anja lowered herself into the seat amused with the stuttering curly hair brunet whose arms were full of papers in front of her. _Those pieces of paper are damn luck to be in her arms... anyone would_.

"May I ask, what does your mother teach you?"

"Everything. When me or my sister, Merilla, have a question she gives us a complete answer. Our Papa jokes that she's a walking Wikipedia," Anja felt a stab of envy. Jade's parents were still together, still in love. She wished her parents had that, then again her step-mother was a wonderful women and she made her father happy.

"What does your Father do for a living?"

"Papa is a homicide detective."

"You must be very proud of him, risking his life to make sure we all sleep better tonight."

"She."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Papa is a female. We just call Papa, Papa because Mom says that Merilla and I confused Papa's husky voice for a guys. Even if thats true Merilla and I don't have the heart to change it."

"Your raised by same sex couple."

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Anja saw how JJ's body and expression change at the possible threat of her family. It was quite the turn on.

"None. I would of have a problem if you felt ashamed by them."

"Why would I be ashamed of them? There my parents and I love them who cares what others think about them," the bell rang, meaning the their break was over and classes would resume. Anja stood from her seat and JJ scrambled to get to her feet while gathering the blue backpack from the ground.

"It was nice talking to you Jade."

"JJ, please, everyone calls me JJ."

"All right then. JJ, it was nice talking to you and..." Anja took out the pad of sticky notes from her tote bag and a pen. Writing something down on the top note, Anja separated the note from the rest and placed the pad and pen back in her bag. "I would like to do it again. See you around JJ," with that she left. JJ looked down at the stack in her arms, the single yellow square stood out among the sea of white.

_Call me 358-0245-6874 3_

A goofy smile made its way across JJ's face. She was just asked out. By Anja Dauksza, a beautiful blond Russian, no less. She has never been asked out seriously before, most of her offers were from her asshole jocks classmates. It was the first time that she felt those butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey! Get to class!" a teacher yelled at JJ making her jump and run all the way to her next class.

_June 16, 3:10PM_

This is unacceptable.

My dark beauty wasn't her usual conservative blank self. She would smile at random moments when she thought no one was looking and wouldn't stop placing her right hand in her pocket.

It had to do something about that blond girl that's new to the school. No idea what her name was, not that I care, but when she crossed my beauty's path, her olive tone skin would glow and a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

This was just intolerable. My dark beauty was not one of those giggle blushing school girls and the fact that this blond turned her into one, is unforgivable. 

She has to go, but I can't lose focus of my original goal. For an operation this size I'll need some help.

Time for me to train my first apprentice.

**Sorry for the long wait**


	8. Chapter 8

_June 16, 5:30PM, Rizzoli-Isles residence, Boston_

Maura worked around the kitchen making dinner for her family. Now and again she would look over her shoulder to see how her brother-in-law, Frankie, was doing. Frankie hasn't moved since he and Jane came back from yet another unsuccessful day in finding out the identity of the serial killer and finding out where Marisa was.

Maura knew all to well what that felt like. When Jane was kidnapped by Hoyt, it terrified her with the uncertainty that she would see Jane alive again. It was her, a lowly detective, verses two sociopaths, who both wanted her dead. However, she also knew that Jane was a survivor and would do what it took to come home to her wife and kids.

It was in times like this that supporting and loving each other was crucial.

Putting the knife back into the drawer, after cleaning it, and checking on dinner, she started on her next mission. Giving her favorite brother as much comfort she could.

"Frankie," he didn't stir, or look up from his untouched beer that sat next to him on the counter. Maura lightly placed her hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Maura...Please," Frankie tried to shrug off the hand on his shoulder.

"No Frankie, listen to what I have to say," Maura took the other stool on the right side of Frankie. "They never win Frankie. Murders do not get away with what they do," Frankie got up and walked over to the couch. "You don't believe me though."

"This is not a fairy-tale Maura! This is the life of my wife and unborn child!" Frankie stormed to the door slamming in behind him. Maura felt waves of sadness over come her. Her approach in helping Frankie didn't help. It made it worse.

Jane started down stairs, the fragrance of home cooking welcomed her. It always felt nice to come home to a hot meal, a loving family, and a shower. Definitely the shower. It was good to get the grime of the city and the job and watch it go down the drain.

At the bottom of the stairs Jane noticed the tears silently pouring down her wife's cheeks.

"Maura what's wrong? What happened to Frankie?" Maura stepped closer to Jane and breathed in the sent of lavender and spice.

"He's gone Jane... I... I tried to tell him that the killer wouldn't get away with this," the tears came down heavier.

"Oh Maura," Jane took her wife into her arms and let her weep into her shoulder.

_June 16, 9:45PM, Malcolm Academy, Boston_

Michelle was pacing in her room, scrunching her teeth, and fist balled up by her side. Her lipstick was smeared and mascara smudged on her cheeks. She was angry and yet at the same time jealous of Jadelyn and Anja's relationship.

"Oh my god! You will pay for this! My daddy will make them pay!" Michelle let out a sharp high pitch scream. Michelle walked into the bathroom and groaned into the mirror. She fought the sudden urge to smash it with her small fragile fist. Michelle stormed back out of the bathroom, not bothering to change her complexion. "Where's alcohol when you need it! God!"

There was a sudden bang, which Michelle ignored thinking it was the girl above her. The banging didn't stop though, and the longer it went on the more it got on Michelle's nerves.

"Oh my god! SHUT THE HELL UP!" there was a final bang louder then the others. In a fury Michelle leaped off the bed and flung the door opened ready to bite off the head of an unexpected girl. Taking a step outside, her foot hit something. She looked down and saw a cardboard box. It didn't have a label or was sealed, but it had to be for her, the girls were too scared to play a prank on her.

Picking up the box she quickly took it in, slamming the door behind her. She set the box on the table and pulled back the flaps. In the box was a roll of duct tape and a note.

They say revenge is never the answer, but I believe that there are certain situations that are against this rule.

Such event has happened this afternoon and it has upset you. I can help you get what is rightfully yours. Meet me at the appropriate time and place that is on the back of this letter.

Oh by the way bring the duct tape, it will be the first thing that I would teach you to use.

Michelle looked between the note and roll of duct tape. This was her answer, and it would be rude to ignore it right?

**Last chapter before school starts. Hoped you guys had an awesome summer**


	9. Chapter 9

_June 19, 5:40 PM Malcolm Academy, Boston_

Michelle walked down the hallway looking for Merilla's crush, Josh.

"Oh, trust me Meril-loser, you will regret this," she said quietly. Michelle reached into her pocket and took out her black sunglasses and put them on slowly, while she smirked, still holding the package that had the Surgeon gave her, "oh, this will be awesome...now just what do I do" she wondered. She thought for a few seconds,"ah,I have a plan hehehehe," she chuckled to herself softly. She saw Josh's dorm room down the hallway, a small smirk appeared on her face. "224, Josh's empty nest...hahaha, now to get rid of his room-mate," Michelle walked down the hallway to Josh's dorm room and knocked on the door a tall, handsome man answered.

"Oh hey, Michelle, what is it?" Josh leaned against the door frame.

"I need to see your roommate, Steven, for a sec."

"Hold on, Steven! " Josh yelled.

"What!" a voice shouted back.

"Michelle wants you!"

"Really? Okay I'll be there!" Steven said back. Steven ran to the door, he had spiky, short black hair, caucasian,and was 6'1". "Hey..." he sighed _I can't believe this is happening to me._

"Hey Steven, can I see you for a sec?" Michelle asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" Steve stepped out of the dorm room and closed the door behind him.

"You see that janitors closet?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Lets go make-out!" Michelle whispered seductively. Steve gasped, he looked shocked, he began to hyperventilate,"Yeah, I love you, Steve, I never realized how cute you were. So come into the janitors closet and make-out with me,"her voice got softer. Michelle walked toward the closet and slowly opened the door and held on to the knob. "Are you coming?" Steven nodded and ran into the closet and puckered his small lips. "Hold on, baby," Michelle closed the door behind her. She walked towards Steve and grabbed a mop off the wall and swung it at Steve's head. He fell to the floor knocked out,"Okay boy, lets do this," Michelle whispered in Steven's ear. She opened the package, put it on the floor and took out the duct-tape.

A few moments later, Michelle came out of the closet, shut the door behind her and walked towards the dorm-room and knocked on the door.

"Josh!" she yelled through the door and knocked repeatedly.

"What now Michelle?" Josh grunted. He came to the door and opened it. "Hey...where's Steve?" Josh looked around the hallway for his room mate.

"Oh, the principal asked me to get him, gave him a job at the sushi bar, they needed more servers," Michelle implied, Josh nodded." Now, there's something I need to tell you."

"Make it quick."

"It's about Merilla. Rumor has it she's hooking up with someone," Michelle whispered in his ear.

"WHAT!"

"YES! She's been giving Adam the eye for a while."

"What? Are you serious,"Josh whispered

"I am sorry to tell you this, but, yes."

"I don't believe you," Josh straitened his spine and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Trust me Josh. She's at the sushi bar with her sister and Adam right now, wanna come?" Josh nodded and followed Michelle to the sushi-bar.

_June 19, 6:30PM, Mytashi sushi-bar_

"Now you see, handsome" Michelle gestured to the bar. Josh rolled his eyes.

"There's no way Merilla is getting together with Adam."

"If your so sure then why don't we go get sushi together and spy on them."

"Fine but were not going to find anything." Michelle walked in the sushi-bar with Josh following her. They sat a few tables behind Adam, Merilla, and Jadelyn.

"I'll go get us some sushi, you wait here and watch."

"Fine you do that." Josh said casually. Michelle left Josh at the table and got in line. Josh watched Adam and Merilla talking, he couldn't really hear the conversation but what ever they were talking about made the two smile and laugh on occasion. Josh began to ignore the conversation,until he saw Adam whisper something in Merilla's ear, Josh's jaw dropped. Michelle walked over to the table carrying her and Josh's sushi.

"Ohhh Josh, here's your california rolls," Michelle sang as she put Josh's sushi in front of him. She notices a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" Josh's eyes narrowed and he started grunting, he grabbed a napkin and started scrunching it into a ball. "I told you sweetheart," Michelle gestured. Josh sulked and put his hand on face.

"I cant believe this," Josh sobbed. "Keep my food I'm not hungry."

"Where are you going?"

"Outside,"Josh grunted and stormed out.

Meanwhile, Merilla was still talking to Adam and her sister.

"You really think that?" Merilla asked blushing at the thought.

"Of course sis, you will be wear his ring in a week,"Jadelyn said bumping her sisters shoulder.

"I give it two days," Adam added with a raise of his glass.

"Awww you guys are sweet. What about you and Anja, Jade?" Merilla asked with a raised eyebrow. Her sister blushed but before she could answer Merilla's phone rang. "Hello."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, BITCH!" a voice shouted.

"JOSH? What wrong?" Merilla's voice jumped.

"YOU HOOKING UP WITH ADAM!"

"What?No,no, no never, I love you."

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LOVE ADAM. I SAW YOU TOGETHER LAUGHING AND SMILING!"

"NO NO! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Merilla pleaded but all she heard was the dial tone.

_June 19, 6:45PM Josh's dormitory_

Josh paced the length of his dorm-room grunting.

"I can't believe this. That popular bitch was right about something," before Josh could grunt anything else, he heard a loud bang coming from down the hall. "Hello?"

"MMM!"a muffled reply came from the janitors closet.

"I'm coming in!" Josh yelled. Josh tried the knob but the brass sphere didn't budge. Josh put all of his weight against the door, which gave in with a sharp crack. He found his room mate on the floor bonded and gagged with duct tape.

"MMMmmmm!" Steve screamed.

"Steve!" Josh ran over to Steve and ripped the duct-tape off Steve's mouth.

"OW!" Steve cried out in pain. "God, that hurt," Steve said quietly flexing his jaw.

"Sorry dude."

"It's okay now untie my hands! AND FEET!"

"Okay! Chill!" Josh peeled the duct-tape off Steve's wrists

"Uhhh owww!"

"I know," Josh tried calming Steve down. "Now I'm going to take it off your ankles," Josh reached for the last strips of tape on Steve's body.

"NO! I GOT THIS!, I WILL UNTIE MY ANKLES," Steve grunted. Steve tried to untie his ankles "Okay I got this...OWW!" Steve screamed.

"DUDE! Who did this to you, THE MANAGER OF MYTASHI!" Steve looked at him, his face mixed with confusion shock.

"What are you talking about? That bitch did this to me!"

"Michelle?"

"Is there any other mega bitch on campus?" Josh slowly stood up to a standing position. In a matter of seconds he replayed the last 50 minutes in his head. It all made since, Michelle's quick return to the dorm room, why Steven wasn't at the sushi bar. More importantly, Michelle's eagerness to show him that Merilla wanted someone else.

"Oh my god... Merilla!" Josh ran out of the building, hoping to save the girl who's heart he just broke


	10. Chapter 10

_June 26, 9:00AM Boston Police Plaza_

They were at a dead end. For two weeks the whole Boston PD has worked non stop trying to find the missing daughter of Detective Jane Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts Dr. Maura Isles. An amber alert was quickly put out for the missing girl.

Name: Merilla Constance Rizzoli-Isles

Age: 16

DOB: March 15

Height: 5' 4''

Weight: 105lbs

Eye color: Hazel: green-brown

Hair color: Blond with brown highlights

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Definitive Markings: None

Status: Missing; presumed kidnapped

If seen please contact the Boston Police Department or your local Police Agency.

Merilla's face was put on every build board and on the 11 o' clock news. The whole state knew to look out for this girl.

As Jane sat in the Devision One Café, a plate of untouched bunny pancakes in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to eat anything and barely slept in the last two weeks. Any time she did she would remember her very first nightmare, the one when her whole family was slaughtered.

Maura stepped out of the elevator and saw her wife threw the glass, a small sad smile graced her features. Her concern for not only Jane's well being but for her oldest daughter, has grown. Both Jane and JJ had an over protective nature when it came to there blond counter parts, wanting to protect them form harm. It had taken Maura hours just to convince JJ that it was not her fault that this happened to Merilla, JJ believed her a little but it did not remove the guilt that the girl felt.

Maura walked into the café and took the seat across from her wife. Maura's heart broke when she saw the heavy dark circles under dull blood shot brown eyes and she believed her wife lost some weight as the brunet cheekbones looked sharper then usual.

"Hi," Maura whispered not wanting to set off her already tightly wounded wife.

"Hey," Jane's voice was raspy, a sign the her normally strong wife cracked. There was an awkward silence between them, both not knowing what to say to the other. "Do you remember?" Maura was startled by Jane's voice.

"Remember what?"

"My first day back to work," Maura laughed.

"Yes, I remember you were so excited to start your first day as Detective Rizzoli," Maura's eyes shined with the memory and for a second a small smile appeared on Jane's face.

"You know what I remember about that day?"

"No, tell me," Maura took one of Jane's hands into her own.

"I remember entering the nursery so I could say goodbye to you and the kids. I asked you how I looked and you give me that wide smile, the one that you give when you don't want to hurt someone's feelings-"

"I do not!" Maura screeched appalled by the fact that her smiles are less than what they are.

"Yes you do! It look like this," Jane smiled largely, showing her teeth. Maura broke out laughing and Jane soon fallowed, it was the first time in a long time that the two women shared a good laugh. As there laughter died down they took a brief pause.

"I suppose my apparently fake smile was not what you remembered best about that day."

"No, it's not. I walked over to Merilla's crib and kissed her on the cheek and whispered goodbye and that I love her. When I moved to leave she grabbed my shirt and started to cry..." Maura gave Jane a smile that was mixed with sadness and happiness.

"She said her first word and sentence in the same day. She said 'papa, papa no go'."

"It was the only thing that I could think about all day, Merilla's tear stained face and the way that she said 'papa' made my heart both swell and break at the same time. That's the only thing I can think about Maura, her face filled with sadness and her crying for me. I don't see that," Jane pointed to one of the numerous posters of Merilla the hung in the café. Maura provided the picture for the poster.

It was taken two months ago, during spring when they went to the beach house that Maura's mother, Constance, owned on the french coast. Merilla was wearing a mint green sundress the sun was behind her and the wind made her hair slightly messy and half of it was over one shoulder there was a bright smile on her face, dimples in full show.

"You cannot think that way Jane, you have to work it like she's still alive."

"Do you not think I know that Maura! I can't help what my mind thinks of! You're the doctor if there's a way to stop this then by all means share because the only thing that I can think of is to put a gun to my head!" tears stung the back of Maura's eyes. She knew that Jane was under a lot of stress, stress that she has never been able to understand.

"Jane," she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't infuriate the brunet further. So she lowered her head studying the barely touched plate in between them.

A small voice told in her head told Jane to stop that she was upsetting the other women but Jane was focusing on all of the anger and hatred build up inside of her. When Jane finally locked up those emotions she could see the damage that she had just caused.

"Maura. Oh my god Maura I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you. I need to get off this case, work on something else," Maura's head snapped up a look a horror on her face.

"Jane no! If anyone can solve this case is you and knowing you you will not rest till the culprit is in custody. If you need a day or two to just relax and go home then you do that but don't take yourself off it you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you do," Jane looked at her wife for a few seconds before releasing a few dry chuckles.

"Your right as usual. How is it that the person who knows you best is either your mother or your partner?"

"Because your partner can pick up on things better than you ever could," Olivia jogged into the café, slightly out of breathing, having almost searching the entire building for Jane.

"Hey Liv what's up?"

"I think we have a lead," Olivia said gasping between breaths.

"Tell us!" Jane's fist clenched in anticipation.

"After playing a game of phone tag for two days with YMTP, Youth Medical Training Program, Frankie and I went down there in person to retrieve the list of all students in the program working in the same hospital as Katherine Hogan. Out of the over 40 students working there only 15 were male, we pulled DMV and student ID pictures and showed them to Jason Miles to see if he could tell us ID the student that was sexually harassing Katherine."

"Did you get the guy?"

"Frankie is picking him up as we speak."

"Then we should get ready for our guest," Olivia and Jane left the café and to the elevator, both with the hope that they had the guy and have made the streets safe again.

_June 26 12:00PM_

I look at the pice of paper in my hand, my focus on the girl smiling back at me. She was breath taking. Her smile was so calm, relaxing even. I couldn't believe that this was the same girl across from me with tear and mascara tracks on her face, balled up in the corner. There was no happiness in her eyes, only fear. I can still hear her pleading for her life, just like the others did. 

Approaching her I shoved the flyer in her face. I chuckled as she shrank away from her own smiling face. I crumpled the flimsy pice of paper and let it fall in her lap. I told her that she was going to meet someone important and more of her fear is shown as she vigorously shakes her head and pleads for her life once more but to no avail as I grab her by her hair and threw her over my shoulder and into the next room where she will meet her very special guest.

**Sorry about the long await I just didn't know what to wright but its done**


	11. Chapter 11

Jane and Olivia looked through the one- way glass at their suspect. Jack Lincoln was a young looking man, no older than twenty five, with flat brown hair and a nose as crooked as his teeth. Lincoln stared right at them, his dull mud eyes boring right into their soul, even though they were invisible to him.

"You can't go in there you know that right?" Jane looked at her fellow detective, a hollow look in her eyes. She was right of course. If they were to convict Jack Lincoln for the murder of both couples and the kidnapping of a cop's wife and daughter, her daughter, then she should not be part of the interrogation, as she was already stretching the boundaries of her involvement in the investigation.

"I know I know, it's your show," Olivia smiled softly at her, patting her friend on the arm. "Hey Liv," Olivia turned, one hand on the nob leading into interrogation, to her friend who gave her a famous Rizzoli smirk. "Nail him for me," Olivia nodded and headed into interrogation.

In a room no larger than the average classroom, Detective Olivia Benson an NYPD cop for the last twelve years, was in a room alone with the prime suspect of four gruesome of women much like herself. For her it was personal, on a level she did not think was possible. Olivia carelessly tossed the manila folder in her hand onto the table, purposely causing the photos to fan out but not out of the folder.

"Finally, you people have some nerve dragging me out of my home in the middle of the night with no warning who the fuck do you think you are?" Jack Lincoln snarled at the brunet detective, straining against his restraints, agitating his already irritated wrist.

"We need to ask you some important questions Mr. Lincoln," Olivia calmly stood next to the one-way mirror.

"And it couldn't wait until the morning because..."

"The time sensitivity of the case," Olivia took out the picture of Katherine Hogan. "Tell me how you know Katherine hogan?" Lincoln squinted his eyes leaning forward to get a closer look at the picture.

"She was a nurse at the hospital that the program sent me to."

"Did you know her well?"

"Not really. Some times I would shadow her along with another intern but either than that I didn't see her much."

"Jason Miles says differently. He says he's seen you harass Katherine Hogan."

"He mistaken something e saw."

"What is to mistake? You griped Katherine Hogan's arm so tight a bruise formed a few hours later. He heard you yell that she would regret it if she ignored you."

"It's not what your making it sound."

"It sounds to me that you found out that Katherine Hogan was a lesbian and she wouldn't give you the time of day. She rejected you Jack."

"No your wrong-"

"She made you look like an idiot. Did she lead on? Make you think that you had a chance?"

"I was only trying-"

"Trying to what? Get her to bed. Make her see what she is missing on the other side. The right side-"

"I was trying to save her!" Jack leaped up from his seat but his restraints and gravity pulled him back down landing hard on the metal chair.

"Save her from what Jack?"

"From one of the other interns."

"Which one?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't remember his name but he watched Katherine like a lion just ready to pounce. Katherine didn't hid the fact that she was gay and no one had a problem with it, but he," Lincoln wiped the side of his face on his shirt sleeve. "He asked so many questions about her life. What did her girlfriend look like? What was she like? How many kids? His eyes will light up brighter every time she answered a question.

"I saw him one time in the ER when we observed an operation and he started to breath more heavily. He volunteered to clean the instruments after and I watched him as he smelled the blood on the scalpel. He..."

"He did what Jack?" Olivia's voice softened, encouraging her suspect to keep going.

"He moaned and said he couldn't wait until he was the one who was wielding the scalpel, spilling blood. He called it 'revenge of the surgeon'." Olivia's eyes widened and she turned around to look at the one-way.

Behind the one-way Jane's blood ran cold. _Revenge of the Surgeon_ that statement proved one thing the Jane feared the most.

Even in death Hoyt stil lived on.


End file.
